


notes from the margins of the caller's tome

by elebuu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Poems, crossposted, yes just poems. that's all it is it iS ONLY POEMS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebuu/pseuds/elebuu
Summary: poems for FFXIV.





	1. ghimlyt dark

_awoke;_  
_to the sound of banners screaming_  
 _smoke to turn my ashes cold. then_  
 _in slumber, arrows fired through my heart_  
 _and my dreams are drenched in gold;_  
 _my dreams are soaked in gold;_

 


	2. spark without light

_our sodden feet_   
_the dry earth tread,_   
_whilst above the sky floods down as if_   
_it cannot hold so much sea;_   
_short of flowers, you and i_   
_inter our dead._

_impossible to think, that_   
_o'er young eyes dimmed hangs such horror,_   
_concealed by hood;_   
_beneath it i become aware you think_   
_it’s been a lifetime since you last_   
_believed that you were good._

_would that i could take your weathered palms and read_   
_the pages of your empty memory._   
_in resignation sings the grasslands’ storm, instead_   
_and seeking paltry shelter,_   
_you depart from me._

_perhaps the hills seem dun and dark to us because_   
_we did not learn the truth in time;_   
_that both of us are dead and walking,_   
_your shadow_   
_and mine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been raining hard since early this morning, so this happened huehue


	3. variations on a theme of caprices

_heat through deathless blood and sinew sings_  
 _a chantry built for mortal minds asunder;_  
 _beneath him lies the best of human things_  
 _and to them he imparts forbidden wonders._  
  
_where devils and the traitorous come to die_  
 _the old one simply smiles their wounds away_  
 _their sentences thus drowned through golden eyes_  
 _in his embrace the forlorn empress stays._  
  
_forget-me-not, the hero pleas,_  
 _on shaking breaths._  
 _this lover waits for them beyond the opal shores of death._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you shitpost in rhymes it passes for intent


	4. mithuna betwixt

_my Emet. your Selch. an Emet and a Selch._   
_kissed and traded,_   
_to the small gods of bed._

_the lie that passes between,_   
_that there were only Two_   
_when you and i are one_   
_and all infinity--_

_and you will keep your laughter in the bones you leave behind,_   
_a ghost in gold_   
_a prelude in violet,_   
_a requiem_   
_unwrit_


	5. to love; to love;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emet/WoL.

_chiaroscuro;_   
_chiaroscuro_   
_in Baroque you sing to me_   
_of all the ugliness you find_   
_in our beauty._

_as flawed_   
_as fractured_   
_as aimless_   
_kintsugi._

_i want to know it_   
_as you know it; truly_   
_as abomination_   
_witherable,_   
_ill_   
_propensity._

_i love you and i lave you with as much_   
_as all i have to give_   
_of my immensity._

_to break a mask_   
_to weaken its identity, i_   
_shudder; you should never_   
_have to suffer living_   
_lie after lie another;_

_and for it i would gladly_   
_die_   
_if it would ever, ever_   
_till the soil_   
_of the garden_   
_you remember._

_to know, to know thyself_   
_and all our selves_   
_as colour spilled on_   
_blank silk brainstorms wide._

_i wonder; and i wish, i wish_   
_i knew the code to crack_   
_the manacles_   
_you wear in stride._

_as Time decays_   
_and Endworld, slowly, smothers_   
_that which i had dreamed we might_   
_have watched, together;_

_i forego. a coin,_   
_a fragmentation of the_   
_souls of_   
_Others;_   
_that love might rejoin me to_   
_remind you that_   
_we have always, always_   
_been lovers_


End file.
